ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Betazed
Romulan occupation of Betazed? Okay here's some weird thing - I hope anyone can give me clearance with this... I recently heard that the Romulans helped fight back the Dominion and thus Betazed became a protectorate of Romulus after the war. That sounds quite strange to me, I can't image Starfleet would allow it, or that the Romulans did enough to earn it. And I don't recall it been mentioned in an Episode. But the person who told me was sure it would've been mentioned in an Episode of Deep Space Nine, so I'm really confused now. I hope anyone here can give me a clear NO (or a YES it is a protectorate oO' ). Thanks for the help (I'm really confused at the moment ^^") ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk :There was no such reference made anywhere in canon Trek. If it was mentioned at all, it was in a novel (another good reason why they're not canon :-P). However, it isn't mentioned on the page for , so you have apparently been misinformed. ;) --From Andoria with Love 12:19, 1 January 2007 (UTC) ::Your friend may have been thinking of the line from where it is revealed the Romulans liberated Benzar from the Dominion and some are concerned the Romulans might not leave after the war. -- Tough Little Ship 13:32, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Ah I see, very well. Thanks a lot! :) ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk Joining the UFP Is there any information when Betazed joined the United Federation of Planets or if it was even a founding member? I'm not sure but somehow I have the feeling it was some time during the 23rd Century...-- 10:14, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :It was never established when Betazed joined the Federation, nor is it known when First Contact was established. The two races obviously had contacted with each other prior to 2328, when Lwaxana Troi and Ian Andrew Troi were married. It is possible that Betazed was a member by that time, but that is mere speculation. --From Andoria with Love 20:07, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Queens English If anyone has watched carefully in Star Trek TNG, they use what we call today "Queens English" (proper English), while they talk with a western accent they speak Queens English. So, assuming thats true -- Then shouldn't the planet be called "BetaZ" since the English version of Z is pronouced "zed" 21:24, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :What it should be is not relevant- it is what it is. See MA:CANON.--31dot 21:49, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Not only that, in any language, Queen's English included, that would be pronounced "Betas". -- sulfur 21:55, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Where is "Betazed" written in the cannon? I have seen a lot of Star Trek, and don't recall ever seeing the name written out. If this has just become "commonly accepted" thats one thing, but does not make it "cannon". It wouldn't be pronounced "Betas" if it were spelled "Beta Z" 22:48, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::It is from scripts, it showed up on some Okudagrams, it is in the Encyclopedia, the Companions, the series bibles, etc. Also, it is "Canon." Not "Cannon." One is "material that is considered to be genuine" the other is a big gun. It is not "Beta Z," which is different from "BetaZ," which it also is not. -- sulfur 22:56, September 28, 2010 (UTC)